Unforgettable
by makewaves
Summary: Forced to leave Summerbay, can Charlie say goodbye to Brax forever if it means he will be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Charlie's point of view**

'The threat has become too great... your family is in danger...there are no other alternatives'. My conversation with Inspector Joyce was at the forefront of my mind.

Before it had only been my safety in question, but how could I consciously let the people I love live in fear if there was something I could do to stop it. Ruby, Leah, VJ...Brax, my heart skipped a bit as I thought about him being hurt, would all be at risk because of me. I was left with no choice.

I was called into the station earlier this morning only to discover that Jake Pirovic had been released from jail four hours ago. I did the mental maths and calculated that he should be back in Summerbay within the next three or four hours with every intention of having me dead in the next five hours. I am positive there would be no limits to his aggression.

Ruby is far too trustworthy for her own good, she could all too easily get caught in the cross fire. Brax is far too protective and I am sure he would rather be killed than let me die. Therefore I was left with no other choice than to leave Summerbay before Jake gets near either of them, as well as the many other residents of the bay.

A simple, effective plan had been put into place. This afternoon I was going to leave Summerbay and begin a new life with another detective, Ollie Stephen, from further up the coast. I would be able to continue to live as Charlie Buckton but no one could know the real reason I had left for their own protection.

The reality of actually having to say goodbye to everything that I know and love is only now beginning to dawn on me, two hours after my meeting with Inspector Joyce.

I decided to start gently and pack up all of my belongings, including my police uniform and badge that would never be needed again. I have six boxes full of personal things that I was going to destroy, like my police uniform. I thought the transition would be easier if I removed everything that attached me to Summerbay.

I could make Brax hate me but there was no way I could stop loving him. I know it isn't a rational decision but I had to have at least one picture of him so that I could remind myself how beautiful he is.

It was one of use together from birthday party; Morag had taken it before anyone found out about us. I recall how his hand slide too low down my back for public and how I giggled at his cheekiness that he still got away with even though no one knew we were a couple.

Now comes the hard part, how do I tell Brax that I am leaving and never coming back. We were finally getting things back on track after all the mess with Tegan and the Riverboys. I finally felt like we had established an honest relationship and I was about to betray that trust.

Would he ever forgive me? Actually maybe it will be easier if he hates me. I would rather see anger than betrayal in his unforgettable eyes.

'Meet me at the pier in 10, its important-C'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Brax's point of view**

I was sat in possibly one of the dullest meetings I had ever attended with John. It was about the development of the Surf Club and Angelo's. Blah blah blah, it all sounded dull compared to being with Charlie.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my cargo trousers, I dug it out and read the message:

'Meet me at the beach in 10, its important-C'.

Phew! An excuse to leave this awful meeting. This business proposal could wait; Charlie came above everything and in her words in was 'important'.

The pier was empty when I arrived. Typical. Charlie would be late for her own funeral.

Five minutes later she arrived, wearing a white sundress that contrasted perfectly to her deeply tanned skin. Not to mention it hugged her body immensely.

I knew her so well that from over thirty metres away I could tell that she wasn't her usual bubbly self. Her head was hung more droopily than usual and her footsteps were small, as though she was trying to make the journey to me take longer.

I tried thinking back over the past few day and seeing if I had done anything that would have upset her. Nothing sprang to mind; in fact over the past couple of weeks we had had some of the most incredible days, and nights, of our relationship so far.

'Hey' I said with a smile.

'Hi' she replied, rather bluntly.

When she was within a few metres I moved forward to greet her, outstretching my arms towards her hips and looking into her glorious eyes. I was shocked by what I found. She seemed to be having some sort of internal conflict, surely not over whether to except my kiss or not. We had kissed thousands of times before, innocently and then not quite so innocently.

Finally the conflict in her eyes seemed to have been resolved as she set her eyes upon mine and she moved forward to meet me. I brushed my lips ever so gently against hers before taking her bottom lip between and mine and tenderly sucking on it.

I was waiting for her to show some kind of response. Eventually her delicate hand intermingled with my hair and grasped the back of my neck to pull me deeper into the kiss.

I slowly dragged my tongue along her lips and she quickly parted her lips, encouraging my tongue to explore her mouth.

No matter how many times we kissed each time felt different and exciting. However this one made me nervous, it was laced with anxiety and apprehension. It had all of the passion but none of the excitement; it also had an odd air of finality.

After a few brief seconds of exploring each other's mouths Charlie pulled away. I looked into eyes to silently convey how much I loved her but was stunned by what I saw.

Her eyes had almost switched off, as though they could belong to anyone. Usually I could tell exactly how Charlie was feeling just by looking into her eyes but now there was nothing.

'We need to talk' she said

'Um ok, don't we always talk? Except from when we are, you know going at it' I joked.

'Darryl this isn't the time for fooling around, I need to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it' I was shocked by her use of my first name, usually that was saved for when she was really angry or upset.

'Charlie you're really starting to freak me out, can you just tell me now so we can move on'

She backed out of my arms. 'I don't think we can move on from this Brax. You and me, we aren't working out anymore. I think we should stop seeing each other'

'What? Is this some sort of joke? After everything we have been through you are really going to give up on us now? Please Charlie just tell me what the hell I have done wrong so that I can fix it'

'You haven't done anything wrong Brax, my feelings for you have just changed. I met this guy called Ollie at Angelo's one night when I was waiting for you. We hit it off and having been seeing each other for about two months now. I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how'. She ended the final words in a whisper

'You didn't know how?' I gasped. 'Charlie how does sleeping with someone else just happen?'

'I am sorry Brax and I know you must be upset right now but you're a good guy and you will find someone that deserves you.' Her voice broke at the end; this came as a bit of a surprise as she had was emotionless throughout the rest of the conversation.

'Yeah whatever Charlie, you can save your pity for this new piece of shit you call your boyfriend as I am sure you will end up cheating on him as well' I spat at her.

'Well I am sure you will be glad to know that Ollie and I are moving up the coast this afternoon.'

'You don't need to move Charlie, can you not even stand to live in the same town as me anymore?'

'Brax I am fed up with being associated with you and the Riveboys. I need someone that not a gang member and doesn't sleep with skanks like Tegan'.

'I am sorry I can't fucking be someone different Charlie, don't you know how fucking hard I tried. I can't just stop being a Riverboy, it's something I was born into but hey I gave it all up for you. Everything Charlie, I gave up everything thing to be with you. And how do you repay me? By sleeping with some cheat piece of shit from up coast. I didn't pick you to be a whore. Obviously you and Tegan have far more in common that I first thought.'

I saw tears welling in her eyes at my words, right before she turned away from me and paced her way off the pier. My girl had lied, cheated and left me broken but I was still irrevocably in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Charlie's point of view**

More than six months. 28 weeks. 210 sleeps. 4820 hours I have spent without Brax by my side.

It doesn't stop him from consuming every thought that I have. You would think I would find peace from his presence in my sleep, but no he enters my dreams and teases me with his dazzling good looks. It is as though my subconscious is trying to coax me into returning to Summerbay.

It is impossible to describe how it feels to lie to the only man you have ever truly loved. To tell them you cheated on them even though you haven't looked at another man since you met them. To make them hate you when you will love them forever. It is a pain I hope to never experience again.

The picture of us sits on my bed side table and is the first and last thing that I see every day, if only to remind myself that he is out there and I didn't imagine our entire relationship.

I try to focus on the positives like the fact that I have lasted over six months without him, don't they always say that 'all wounds heal with time'.

Hell my love for Brax has only grown stronger with time and I feel as though all of my best parts have been left with him.

My father always taught me to love cautiously and to not become dependent on others but Brax taught me how to love fully for the first time in my life. Our relationship was anything but cautious, it was reckless and risky but it was a once in a lifetime love.

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Ollie coming home from work at the local Police Station. We lived together in a small two bedroom apartment in a nice residential area about 200 miles up the coast from Summerbay.

I was sat in my bedroom, like most afternoons, looking out at the beach through the large bay window.

Although trivial I still found it comforting to know that he was probably surfing in the same ocean that I was looking at, at that moment in time. Taking his time to catch the right wave and timing it like an expert, flexing his muscles as he pops up onto the board and rides the wave to the shore.

I can picture it perfectly now even though it has been months since I sat in the sand and spent hours watching him do something he is so passionate about.

I know it is probably completely wrong to be having these thoughts about him given that has moved on and is most likely seeing some hot blonde surfer chick. Not surprising given the way that I ended things with him...

But I can't complain because this was my choice and I got everything that I asked for. Brax, Ruby, Leah and everyone else is able to live peacefully without having to worry about their own safety.

Living with Ollie hasn't been too bad as we don't tend to spend much time together. He spends most days working at the Police Station and I have been avoiding finding another job so spend most of my time on the beach or exercising.

I have been completely focused on getting into shape and toning up every inch of my body, I guess it provides a distraction from Brax. I go one a long run most mornings along the beach and then workout in the gym in the evenings for an hour or so and I can certainly tell the difference. Every part of me is firm and I am in better physical shape than ever before.

I suppose I haven't made much of an effort to form a friendship with Ollie but from our evening meals together he has come across as boring and far too into his job. Although beggars can't be choosers and I certainly had little alternatives with living arrangements. Inspector Joyce would only agree to this plan if I lived in the same place as a capable police officer for my own safety.

'Hey, how are you doing?' Ollie asked as he poked his head around my bedroom door

'Yeah not too bad thanks had a pretty quiet day, how was work?'

'Same old stuff, you're not missing out on much in the Police force. Um, can I speak to you about something Charlie?' he sounded quite nervous which in turn made me apprehensive

'Um, okay' I agreed and motioned for him to join me on the bed

'Well the thing is I know that we are both here to do a job and of course I respect that. But I also know that I could never forgive myself I didn't tell you this'

'What is it Ollie? Honestly just tell me' I really wasn't in the mood for a drawn out conversation

'I am not sure how to, I don't want to upset you' he pleaded

'Upset me? I doubt that will happen. Look if you can't tell me can you show me instead?' I suggested

I watched him contemplate the possible outcomes in his head before he cautiously agreed

'Okay' he said slowly

He slowly put his hands on the either of my face which I thought was slightly strange but didn't give much consideration as we had been living together for half a year.

He closed his eyes and I briefly thought he was performing some sort of religious blessing. That was right before he put his forehead against mine and roughly shoved his lips against mine.

I was in complete and utter shock for the best part of two seconds before I was able to grip his hair and yank him away from me.

'What the hell was that?' I shouted in astonishment

'Er a kiss?' he said warily. That should account as assault not a kiss; it didn't even need comparing to what I used to feel like when Brax merely brushed his lips against my own. Let alone the pleasure I used to experience when we went further.

'And what made you think you had any right whatsoever to put your hands on me? I cannot believe you betrayed my trust. We are colleagues for Christ sake; I thought you of all people would understand that I am still in love with Brax' I shouted at him, my anger was slightly hyperbolised by how much I wanted Brax to have kissed me instead of this jerk.

'I guess I thought I could change your feelings, make you see what else there is out there'

'For me there is nothing else out there, Brax is all I want' I internally corrected myself, he is all I will ever want.

'Listen I am sorry Charlie I obviously misread the signals, can we just back to how things were before?'

'No I don't think we can, Ollie please just leave, I need some space from you and all of this' I gestured to the surrounding room.

After he had left the room I threw everything I could find into my suitcase that had stayed under my bed since I arrived all that time ago. I kept the picture of Brax and me in my pocket for safeguarding and it was the only this that I truly valued anymore. Our relationship was finished but I could at least fantasize in the memories of what we once had.

Without even bothering to find Ollie I threw my suitcase in the car and hit the gas knowing that kiss was just the final push over the edge to force me back to Summerbay. I needed to speak to Inspector Joyce and find out if there is any possibility that I could move back home and keep everyone safe at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Brax's point of view**

More than six months. 28 weeks. 210 sleeps. 4820 hours I have spent without Charlie by my side. Shit, that's breaking rule number one. I am not allowed to think about her.

'Pass the joint mate' I called to Sam in a vain attempt at a distraction. Ever since she left I have taken up all the drugs that I can get my hands on. I gave up all the illegal shit up for our relationship and now that there is no relationship it seems pointless. Just thinking about her is making me wince in pain.

I deeply inhale the fumes and fill my lungs with all of its goodness, welcoming the dull, emotionless haze that will pursue the intense hit.

About ten or eleven of the boys are sat around a table at my closed restaurant just drinking and hanging out. Business has been slow lately so one night out of action really isn't going to make a difference.

I have had more than enough alcohol for one evening but I figure another would take me to my favoured place where I can't even remember her name. I grabbed the vodka bottle from the middle of the table and filled up my glass with straight vodka, surely that would do the trick.

Who am I kidding? She is etched into my skin from the tattoo of her name that I never got to show her that ran across the inside of my arm. She is sewn into my heart as I can't seem to ride myself of this unrequited love. She is visible in every action that I make; all of the drugs and drinking have been a shallow attempt at forgetting her.

There is only one thing that I haven't been able to bring myself to do. I haven't gone near other women since she left me six months ago. Believe me most of the female population in Mangrove River have had a go at flirting at me but every time I find myself comparing them to her.

Needless to say none of them come close to her. Before I would have been content with someone like Tegan, yeah they wouldn't understand me like she did but sex is sex right?

Who the hell am I trying to kid, making love with Charlie is something I know I will never experience again. I know I should be moving on as she is obviously happily in love with this Ollie guy and I am apparently too horrific to even live in the same town as.

'Wakey wakey bro' Heath called to me as he swiped his hand in front of my eyes, effectively putting an end to my torments

'Sorry dude was lost in thought'

'Yeah I could never guess what about. Seriously Buckton is gone for good, its time you realise that and move on'

'Whatever Heath I am really not in the mood for this bull, take the keys I am out of here' I said whilst I fumbled in my pocket and dug out the restaurant key. Even after everything she had done to me I still couldn't handle people talking shit about my girl. Fuck she's not mine, never really was.

'Do whatever you want Brax it's not like your adding much to the conversation anyway'

Instead of responding I stumbled my way out Angelo's figuring some sobering sea breeze would help to calm me down. Somehow the ocean always manages to put things into perspective, it makes my fucked up relationship history seem like the most insignificant thing.

I couldn't have been more wrong when Tegan interrupted my thoughts as she jogged towards me along the beach. How the fuck did I manage to bump into her when it was gone midnight and there was no one else on the beach.

'Hey babe' she said whilst plonking herself down too close next to me

'Tegan in case I have not made this clear to you before, you lost the right to call me 'babe' years ago'

'Jeez who put you in such a mood? Please tell me your not still hung up on your little cop crush' I counted to ten in my head before replying, attempting to cool down some of my anger as she compared my love for Charlie to a 'crush'.

'You will never understand what we had' I uttered

'Sorry but do I have to point out the fact that she fucked off up the coast with some random guy and left you behind. Hmm, yeah that defiantly sounds like true love'. Her cut throat honesty brought to the surface all the feelings I have been trying to suppress. I know she couldn't have felt the same way that I feel for her as otherwise she would never have cheated, but surely some of our relationship was honest. Right?

'You don't know what you're talking Tegan so please just leave it' I retaliated, trying to stop her from speaking anymore

'Look I can imagine how your feeling Brax but I have been your friend for a long time so just speak to me and maybe I can help' she pleaded

'I don't want to talk' I annunciate each word so that my meaning was clear

'Ok then, no more talking'.

'Thank you', I relaxed as I lay back onto the sand. The stress of having to try and pretend I wasn't hurting was beginning to take a toll on my body.

Tegan wrapped her arm loosely around my stomach and although it feels so wrong it would be ridiculous if I couldn't even let a chick touch me. My eyes fluttered open as Tegan shifted up to make eye contact with me.

'Let me help you Brax, this is something you have to do'

She pushed her lips against mine and began moving our lips together in a steady rhythm. She was right; if I was ever going to move on from Charlie I needed to physically move on with other women. So I slide my tongue inside her mouth and was surprised by how familiar it felt. Maybe this would be how it always it, Tegan and I coming back to each other each time someone fucks us over.

With Charlie ever kiss was different and was heightened by the passion that we shared, or I suppose that I felt as I am sure she wasn't experiencing the same thing as me otherwise there is no way she would just up and leave. But with Tegan kissing was purely conventional and defiantly not done for any pleasure on my part.

As the kiss with Tegan began getting deeper I broke away, noticing that she was slightly out breath which came as a surprise I hadn't been affected at all by the kiss.

'Not here Tegan, come back to mine and we can continue this' I regretted my words as soon as they came out of my mouth but I know that sex is a hurdle I need to overcome

We rode home together in silence, I had stopped listening to the radio as it reminded me too much of the times Charlie and I would go for drives around Reefton Lakes. And how she would sing along when a song she knew came on the radio. Only she would be able to make me, the leader of the Riverboys, sing along to some pop boy band.

I forced back to reality as I realised we were home. I grabbed a beer from the fridge when I got back home and didn't bother offering Tegan a drink. Screw the pleasantries I had to get this over with.

'My room' I spat at her, minimizing the communication

We both undressed ourselves and placed our clothes in the corner of the room. Her body hadn't changed much since the last time that I saw her naked, big boobs and thighs to match. Nothing compared to Charlie's smoking body.

Fuck if I thought about Charlie during this it would completely eradicate the point. I pressed myself against her and pulled her down on top of me. From this angle I could tell that she was ready, which was a plus as I don't know if I would be capable of foreplay.

She lowered herself down on me and began rocking back and forth. It didn't feel bad after so long without any action but doesn't begin to compare to the intimacy that Charlie and I shared.

The speed of her thrusts began to increase and a familiar look began to appear on her face, I instantly knew that I was not going to be getting any satisfaction whatsoever this evening.

Tegan's eyes shut as her walls tightened around me as she came with a loud groan that had a layer of masculinity. When she had come down I pushed her off from me and already felt myself deflating even though I hadn't achieved my own release. It probably had something to do with the fact that I wasn't vaguely attracted to Tegan.

'Look this isn't working for me your obviously not hot enough'

I know I am being a dick to her but I just need her to get out my house before I lose it. I had lasted six months without anyone seeing me breakdown. That was saved for the nights, I would lie awake for hours memorizing every moment we shared. Trying to figure out what I did so wrong that I forced into the arms of some other guy.

I was just about to verbalise the fact that Tegan needed to leave right before there was a soft knock on the front door. Seeing as Casey was staying at Ruby's and Heath was still out with the boys I decided I was going to have to get that.

If Heath has forgotten his key I am going to murder him.

'Just stay here and for god sakes be quiet' I told Tegan

I pulled on my boxers and made my way out of the bedroom to answer the door. I swung it open slightly aggressively given the time of the night, preparing myself to deck Heath.

My heart plummeted to the floor as I opened the door to find the one person that I thought I would never get to see again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Charlie's point of view**

I waited outside his door for what felt like hours. Trying to reassure myself that my decision to come and see him was the right one.

Inspector Joyce and I had spoken for the best part of an hour about my move back to Summerbay and although I wasn't overjoyed with the final decision it still meant I could live in the same town as Brax.

It was decided that if I was so desperate that I had to move back to Summerbay the only way it could be done safely is if I continue to live with Ollie and keep up with our fake relationship.

This way Jake wouldn't link me to Brax, Ruby would be protected by Casey for the time being as I am hoping she will eventually move back into with me. And I would be safe as with Ollie for protection, Jake wouldn't come near a house with a cop living in it.

The opening of the door came as a surprise me even though I had been waiting for the best part of five minutes and I have imagined this reunion thousands of times in my head.

He stood there almost completely naked with just a pair of boxers on. His face held a look of complete and utter shock as he took a few seconds to look me up and down.

He had definitely being doing lot of surfing judging by how toned his abs were and he seemed to have gained muscle in the past six months, something I didn't think was possible.

I broke the silence with 'Hi', it was weak and didn't begin to convey how glad I am to be back but something needed to be said.

'Er, hey, your back then?' he didn't seem to fully believe what he was seeing. This came as I surprise as I was expecting fury not shock.

'Yeah I got back earlier this evening. I just thought I would let you know that I am back for good'

'What made you come back?' he sounded almost hopeful

'Ollie and I just decided Summerbay is always going to be home' his face dropped at the mention of Ollie.

'Ok well thanks for letting me know, I guess I will see you around' Brax had suddenly shut down and I recognized the way he was keeping me from seeing his emotions. Before I used to be the one person that got to see what he was hiding but not anymore. Now I am on the outside.

I was about to turn around and drive back to the caravan park, my temporary accommodation until Ollie drives down and we find someplace of our own, when I heard a voice coming from Brax's bedroom.

'Babe what's taking you so long?' I recognized that voice, oh shit Tegan was obviously in our bed. I mean his bed.

I cannot believe this is happening again. How could I have been so stupid to kid myself into thinking that Brax wouldn't be seeing anyone else? I think it's made worse by the fact that it is Tegan he is sleeping with; she was a complete bitch to me and drove wedge in my relationship with Brax for a long time.

'Just coming, won't be a sec babe' he called back to her

I winced at his use of the word 'babe', we always used to take this piss out of couples that go around calling each other 'babe' and now here he is using it as though he has forgotten all of that.

Just the thought of him touching someone else like he used to touch me is making me shudder in pain. I don't think anyone can ever appreciate how much it hurts to see to the man that I love with some other girl. The worst part is that I can't do anything about it because I love him too damn much to put his safety at risk.

'So you are Tegan are a thing again then?' my voice broke as I mentioned her name. I couldn't help myself, I need answers or I know I will never be able to sleep tonight.

'Yeah something like that. Look Charlie you lost the right to ask me questions about my life a long time ago so can you just go' he motioned for me to leave

This was going to be impossible. How can I live in the same town as Brax and pretend like we are strangers? I will never be able to pass him in the street and pretend like I don't want to run into his arms.

I didn't want Brax to know the strength of his words and how much him shutting me out was hurting me so I left before my tears came flooding.

'Sorry, coming here was a mistake, I won't bother you again' I spat at him, attempting to conceal my devastation with anger. His face dropped slightly at my words which came as a surprise as I was expecting him to be happy that I am going to leave him alone.

I jumped in the car and accelerated down the road; trying to put as much distance as possible between myself and Brax. Otherwise I think I might go back to his house and try grovelling for his forgiveness.

The tears are getting more persistent and the road is becoming blurrier and blurrier. I pulled over onto the curb and let all of my tears come flooding out. The love I feel for Brax is so passionate that I can't control my feelings when I am around him. How am I ever going to survive being so phyiscally close to him and yet so emotionally distant?

It is finally beginning to dawn on me that Brax has obviously moved on with Tegan so surely I should do the same. It has apparently worked for him as he seemed indifferent about my return to Summerbay so maybe it could help to take away a fraction of the pain that I am currently feeling.

Given that Ollie and I are already in a fake relationship making it a real one wouldn't really be that much of a stretch. After all people like Colleen are never going to believe us if we never show any affection towards each other.

I wiped away my tears and made a pact with myself, seeing as Bianca and I haven't spoken since I left. I will not put Brax at risk because of my inability to deal with my feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brax's point of view**

I wake up to find Tegan's head resting on my chest and all of last night's events come rushing back to me. The way she had turned up out of the blue dressed in a white, flowing sundress that made me miss her even though she was stood right in front of me.

In a convoluted way I am glad Tegan was there last night, Charlie can never know what I have gone through the past six months. What sort of pathetic excuse for a gang member gets hung up about some chick that ditched them for the next best thing?

If last night reminded me of anything it was that Charlie is anything but some chick and as much as she deserves to be happy however it is achieved I cannot stop my inner Riverboy from coming out as I want to tear up Ollie bloke.

'Hey baby' Tegan mumbled, still thick with sleep

'Hey. Listen I am meeting Heath at the Diner so you're going to have to head home'

'Sure baby, no worries. Will I see you later?' she said whilst we both got out or bed and started to put on our clothes in a rush

'Yeah I will give you a call if I am free' I just need to get out of this room as soon as possible so pleasing Tegan is probably the most effective option right now

She leant over to kiss me lightly on the lips and I gave up trying to stop her. Maybe if it happens enough times it will begin to feel normal.

I entered the diner a little late and looked around for Heath; I am in desperate need of a fresh supply of something strong. There in the corner of the room sat Charlie and who I am assuming is Ollie judging by the fact that they holding hands on top of the table.

My stomach immediately started doing flips; I just want to tear his dirty paws off her. If I am not allowed to touch her then know one should be allowed to.

And there was Heath sat right next to them probably not even registering the fact that I wouldn't want to sit next to Charlie and her new boyfriend. Typical, Heath cant concentrate on more than one thing at a time.

Now I am going to have to sit facing the happy couple while they have a romantic breakfast and I have to discuss how much I need some form of drugs with my idiot brother, all because some girl has been fucking with my head for the past year and without the drugs life is too nasty to even contemplate.

'You alright bro?' Heath interrupted my trail of thoughts of the millionth time over the past few months

'Not too bad mate. How'd the rest of your night go?'

'Boys were on top form and I won a fair few of the poker rounds so yeah pretty good. Where'd you disappear to?' I deliberated lying to him for a few seconds but I eventually decided Charlie is sitting close enough that she will hear my answer so I might as well have my fun.

'Just down to the beach ended up running into Tegan. We went back to my house and had a damn good fuck. Reckon we are back for good now.'

I watched as Charlie's face completely fell and she dropped her drink on that jerks lap. It couldn't have gone better if I tried.

I strained to listen into their following conversation as Heath text the dealer to set up a meet.

'Sorry sorry sorry' Charlie muttered

'Its fine honestly baby, I will just head home and change'

'Ok sorry again. Pick me up for lunch later?'

I watched as he nodded in response and lent down to press his lips to hers. How could this be happening to me? I seriously have to watch the woman I love kissing another guy. She threw her arms around his neck and I am presuming shoved her tongue down his throat. Oh god what I would do to taste her again.

After a good five seconds I jumped up and pulled them apart. My fist connected excellently with his nose and I heard it crunch sickeningly. I got to give it to him he did put up a bit of a fight but I am have been in an out of brawls my whole life so he was down in a matter of seconds. I repeatedly rammed my fist into his face hopping that if he was bruised and battered maybe Charlie would avoid touching him for a while.

I was so overcome with anger that I didn't hear Charlie's pleads, her tugging on my shirt or the stares from everyone else in the diner. The only thing to stop me was Heath yanking me away for Ollie, I protested for a while before giving in and storming out.

I shoved past the group of surfers leaving the beach and narrowly avoided another fight. I fell down onto the sand, my head in my hands.

I honestly don't know if that was a good or bad thing. On the one hand it secured the fact that Charlie and I will never get back together, given that she always hated my violent side. However, it felt so incredibly relieving to be able to do something I have been fanaticizing about for so long.

I am ever going to be able to live a normal life without her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Charlie's point of view**

I am sat holding one of the diner's tea towels on Ollie's cheek as we wait in the hospital for a free doctor. It is the worst of his injuries as it hasn't stop bleeding in the past thirty minutes. I am certain he will have two black eyes by tomorrow and probably concussion, hence why I have forced him to get properly checked out.

I cannot believe that Brax had the audacity to start a fight with Ollie, given that I found him in bed with Tegan last night and he threw it right in face this morning. I don't understand what his problem is.

I thought he gave up all of the violence and gang stuff, apparently that was just a way to get into my pants as I am certain Heath was talking about something stronger than pain killers on the phone.

I just don't get why Brax needs drugs, he has a girlfriend, a family that loves him and a job. If anyone should be using illegal substances surely it should be me. I haven't spoken to Ruby yet and she probably hates me, I have been out of work for the past six months and I am dating a guy that I don't even find attractive because I am so irrevocably in love with Brax.

Who I have to stay away from for his own safety.

'Sorry for the wait, would you like to come in' Sid greeted us

'Actually it will be just me coming in doc. Charlie you head home I don't need a babysitter I will see you at home'

'There is something I need to do anyway, let me know what the doc says'

'Don't worry I am sure it is just a scratch' he smiled reassuringly

I strode out of the hospital with my heart set on finding Brax, he cannot go around beating people up and then not expect to be punished. I know Ollie would never press charges because of all the history Brax and I have and Ollie seems quite intent on making our relationship work. But someone has to say someone and it looks that has been left up to me.

I waited patiently on the beach for him to finish surfing, trying not to notice the way his muscles were tensing as he expertly rode the waves. It is one of the things I love most about him, the way he is so relaxed and at one with himself in the ocean. Shit, I mean it's one of the things I used to love about him.

After about twenty minutes he finally spotted me and headed into shore. As soon as he was in hearing distance I got up and started talking with him, actually it was more like shouting _at _him.

'How dare you start a fight with my boyfriend, someone you don't even know. We were having a perfectly nice breakfast until you came and ruined everything. Why can't you but out of my life and go play with Tegan?' I couldn't help but bring up that slut.

'Charlie listen I am sorry. I guess I got carried away just seeing you like that with him. I guess it made me realise that I lo' he shook his head at what he was about to say 'Look don't worry it doesn't matter, sorry I will stay away from you'

'Hey Brax, what were you going to say? You can tell me you know' his face actively softened at my words and it was almost like part of his protective layer was coming off. Even though it was only partial what I saw underneath shocked me.

His face dropped, his eyes becoming glassy and he seemed almost depressed. I have obviously missed something major as he seemed perfectly happy last night with Tegan.

'I don't want to burden you I have just had a bit of a rough time since you left. I really missed you Charlie and I know I shouldn't be saying this because you're with Ollie and you left me for him but it's the truth. I miss you. I miss us'

Shit. Shit. Shit.

How had things suddenly jumped to sharing are underlying feelings for each other? I have already had to let him down and because he is the amazing person that he is he continues to tell me how he really feels.

It's not that different from how things were before when we were together, it wasn't until near the end that I could tell him I loved him without having a meltdown. And yet Brax used to tell me he loved me on a daily basis, a constant reminder of the strength of our relationship.

While I was contemplating his words I neglected to notice what Brax was doing, or more like what he was about to do. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

He took a cautious step towards me, as though he were testing the water and my comfort zones. He bent his head down and placed a brief, fleeting kiss on my parted lips.

Oh my god Brax and I just kissed. In public. When I am not even supposed to be talking to him.

And I couldn't have enjoyed it more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew myself towards him so that every crevice of my body was in contact with him. I didn't care that my clothes were getting soaked by his half naked, wet body. After so long apart I couldn't get enough of him.

This time I was the one to initiate the kiss but as soon as I did we became equal players. Our tongues intermingled like they belonged together. It brought rushing back to the surface every other kiss we have shared.

We were both had massive grins on our faces whilst kissing. I know how completely wrong this is but living in the moment seems like the best possible option right now.

His hand moved from my lower back onto my stomach and he slowly began to move it upwards. As his palm cupped my breast I suddenly realised where I was and who I was kissing.

I immediately pulled away to see complete shock replace the previous joy in Brax's eyes. He looked like a little boy that had lost their puppy.

'What did I do wrong?' he asked

'Nothing. You never do anything wrong. It's me, I can't do this, not with you. I am so sorry' my voice broke on 'sorry' as I ran up the beach, I only got half way before my tears began to flood.

I collapsed on the dunes as soon as I was out of sight as otherwise I knew Brax would come running over if he saw me in this state. And I don't know if I would be able to stop myself from spilling everything if he found me like this.

How could I be such an idiot to let myself be so weak? For months I have managed to live in the memories of our kisses so why did I end up making out with Brax within days of returning to Summerbay. Honestly I know the real reason, the second I look into Brax's eyes my heart, my body and everything in-between is instantly his.

I feel like I am trying to further my hurt by teasing myself with something that I will never, ever have again? How could I be so idiotic to think I could have a future with Brax without endangering his life?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Brax's point of view**

Confused. It is the only word to describe how I am feeling right now. Thoroughly and utterly confused because it wasn't just me kissing her, Charlie was kissing me back with just as much passion.

So why would she pull away? It's probably because of that Ollie jerk, it's because of him that we have spent the last six months apart and I have been left hopelessly in love with Charlie.

Now I am surrounded by empty bottles of beer the last of which I just finished downing. I know I am close to passing out on the sand, firstly because of the waves of nausea that keep hitting me and secondly because I have long forgotten how many drinks I have had.

Earlier I ran back to Angelo's briefly to stock up on the much needed alcohol before collapsing back onto the beach in the same spot that she left me over three hours ago.

She should be in my arms, in my bed right now. But instead she is probably asleep in Ollie's embrace, he's probably watching her sleep like I used to, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead.

Urgh I can't stand the thought of him touching her, let alone them sharing a bed.

Is it possible that actually seeing them together is worse than all of the possibilities that I have imagined, like her getting pregnant with his baby or them getting engaged. Even though none of that has happened yet, just seeing them holding hands and kissing is driving me crazy and I don't know if I will ever be able to pretend I don't care about Charlie.

But aside from the raging passion of the kiss that we shared, if anything it proved to me that there is still something between us. It felt exactly like before when we used to kiss except this time there was slightly more desperation as deep down we both knew the transient happiness would never prevail.

And as expected reality can back in a flash and I was left alone on the beach with her taste on my lips. But the fact that it was so amazing has helped me to realise that I cannot continue to live without Charlie or else I am going to end up self destructing.

Ollie needs to be removed from the mixture completely if there is going to be any chance for Charlie and I to get back together. But if I use my status as a Riverboy to get him out of town I know Charlie will never take me back.

Therefore I am going to try living by the book again, quitting the drugs, stopping the drug dealing and robberies. I will run Angelo's as a completely honest business in the hope that Charlie will see as worthy.

I will make Charlie fall in love with me again or else I will die trying. Jake Perovic or any of the members of gang could never scare me. The only thing person that can scare me is Charlie.

That may sound ridiculous because she weighs as much as my right leg but my love for her has made me do things that I never expected I would do. If she told me to jump of a bridge I would quite happily oblige if it meant that she would be content.

After that kiss I know I wouldn't be able to spend ten minutes in the same vicinity as Charlie pretending like we were strangers, let alone live in the same town as her and watch her get married and have kids with someone other than me.

The game has changed completely since the first time I was trying to get Charlie to go out with me. Back then it was only for sex however as soon as I had her, the sex quickly turned into love and a full blow, drama filled relationship.

This time I couldn't care less about getting into her pants, I just want to be with her, to protect her from all the danger in the world and to show her true happiness. Ok maybe the sex is fantastic but I would rather have Charlie and live in celibacy for the rest of my life than continue to live without her.

How do you make someone fall in love with you when you have already seen them naked, made love to them hundreds of time and have been cheated on by them? That's not even counting the fact that I am thoroughly in love with her already and have been for over a year.

Relationships are something that I have never been good at. With Tegan it was pretty much on and off based on her moods and I think the longest conversation we ever had last four minutes. Most of our time together was spent engaged in _other _activities.

So I figure applying something I am good at to a really confusing situation could work, it was something Casey suggested when I was having trouble at work.

Ok Charlie and a robbery are not even close to being the same thing but being leader of the Riverboys I have learnt to come up with some pretty effective plans behind our operations. So minus the weapons and illegal actions, operation make Charlie fall in love with me can be devised into three discrete sections.

Step 1. Avoid everything illegal. My Riverboy attachments always used to cause problems between Charlie and I before and even though she is no longer a police officer I am sure her views haven't changed too much.  
>Step 2. Use jealousy tactically. Maybe Tegan could come in useful as jealously always makes girls recognize their true feelings. It worked before with Hayley so touch wood it does the trick this time.<p>

Step 3. Avoid showing my true feelings until Charlie shows some of her own. I have been hurt before by her so if this is ever going to work I have to have some sort of protective layer as a defence mechanism.

Okay now it is time to start putting the master plan into action and for that I need Tegan as my budding girlfriend. That's going to have to wait until tomorrow as in my current state I am not even sure if I will be able to remember this great plan.

That was my last cohesive thought before I drifted into a drunken induced dream land that was filled with longings for Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note: Sorry everyone, my internet has been down. Hence the delay. Enjoy _

**Chapter 9**

**Charlie's point of view**

Thud. Thud. Thud.

My feet are hammering the ground as I jog along the sand, actually is more like a run/sprint. I always find running a non-violent way to get rid of stress and more importantly thoughts of Brax.

An hour and ten minutes after leaving, I am now only half a mile away from home. The sun is shining brightly on my back and the pain and muscle fatigue has become so intense that I can't even begin to comprehend anything other than the monotonous thud of my trainers as they compact the sand.

One thing I don't miss about being in the police force is hauling drunkards out of bars late at night, but even worse that that is getting them off the beach when they are passed out the next morning.

Even though I am not obliged to help it still feels like my duty to help the latest drunkard off the beach before Constable Watson finds them and isn't so friendly.

'Rise and shine' I called from a distance to the body laying on the sand. There was no response so I made my way over to the guy.

Oh shit I know that shirt. I have ripped that shirt off its owner in desperation to explore the magnificent body that hides beneath it.

I rolled him over using my trainer, I know if we have skin on skin contact there will be a repeat of yesterday afternoon. And I really don't have enough strength to push him away all over again.

Actually that's weird; Brax is in the same spot that I left him all those hours ago. Surely that's not the reason he slept on the beach?

'Hey baby', I breathed out deeply as I took in his words. The worst thing is that it sounds so right coming from his mouth.

'Your obviously still drunk so can you just make my life easier an get off the beach before you get arrested'

'Why do you care? I think I might just stay here and get arrested. Or are you just jealous that someone else will be putting me in cuffs?'

'Whatever Brax, I was trying to look out for you and be a good friend. But you know what, stuff it' I said whilst walking away.

'A good friend' he repeated my words. 'We are not friends Charlie, never will be'. Brax lay back down in the sand and appeared to fall asleep instantly, however I have watched him sleep so many times that I know he is only pretending.

If he were really asleep his mouth would be partially open and his right arm would hang loosely above his head. He would have his other arm wrapped tightly around me whist I rested my head on his chest. That's the only way that he should sleep. Never will that happen again.

...

_You have one new voicemail. To listen key hash at any time._

Hmm that's odd. I haven't spoken to anyone but Brax since I returned so why anyone would be calling me is a mystery?

_Hi Charlie, it's Inspector Joyce. I hope you are ok and that Summmerbay is treating you well. I was just calling to let you know that Constable Watson has recently filed for Maternity Leave and we were wondering if you are considering re-joining the Police Force. As a previously highly respected Officer we would be thrilled to accept you into the station and because of your exceptional service I thought you deserved first refusal. If you could let me know your answer by this evening that would be great as we really need a replacement. I look forward to hearing from you._

I was not expecting that at all. On the one hand a job is the perfect distraction from Brax, but at the same time I don't know if I could continue as a police officer after all of the gang wars.

Then again I know it is what my father would have wanted. I owe my father everything; he raised Ruby when I was too weak to accept that she was my daughter, he protected me from ever having to see my rapist ex-boyfriend again.

I know if it wasn't for my dad there is no way that I would have had the opportunities that I have had. Therefore accepting this job isn't even a serious question, it is something that I have to do to thank him for everything that he did for me.

...

Let me tell you, it is the strangest experience to put on the uniform that you never thought you would wear again. Its previous familiarities seem distant, almost as though I was an entirely different person the last time that I wore it.

I suppose I have changed. Physically I am in better shape than ever before; every inch of me is toned from all of the running. But emotionally I couldn't be more broken and if anything has stayed constant throughout this mess than it is my feelings for Brax. If anything my feelings have strengthened.

The shift was going slowly so far, giving me plenty of time to reminisce over the good times. Patrolling is infamous for being dull, specifically the beach area because of the little criminal activity that takes place here.

My walky-talky crackled to life.

_Any officers in the area surrounding Angelo's and the Surf Club please respond immediately. There have been complaints of a fight between two Caucasian men in the car park. Their names are currently unknown but we will follow with any further information is acquired. _

Just what I need. Idiots fighting in the street after they drink too much. I am really not in the mood for pulling two dim wits off each other while they aimlessly try to pound each other. However I don't think Joyce would be thrilled if I ignored the call on my first night on the job.

_Sergeant Buckton responding. I will be at location in approximately 2 minutes. I will respond if backup is needed._

As I rounded the corner I saw two men rolling around on the floor like children. From the blood on the pavement it looked like the fight had been going on for a considerable amount of time already and had gotten pretty intense.

Whoever had made the call had left the area, probably in fear, because the car park was empty besides from the drunkards.

'Alright, Police. Stand up before I arrest you.'

The two bodies jumped up and swayed slightly, indicating that I had been right about the fact that they were drunk. Before I could even register the blood smears across their face I saw that it was Brax and Heath who had been fighting. What happened to Braxton loyalty? I honestly used to be surprised that these two never got into fights, given how much Brax had to put up with with Heath. What could he have possibly done to get Brax so wound up?

'Care to tell me what's going on?'

'Since when did _you _re-join the police?' Brax slurred.

'Brax please just answer the question so that I don't have to arrest you'

'Darryl. My name is Darryl. Only my friends and family get to call me Brax'

'Your obviously not going to help me so Heath are you going to tell me what's going on?'

'Me? I was messing about with my brother here. You two have met haven't you' typical Heath would try and use humour to get his way out of this mess. What he doesn't know if that nothing could make me more un-amused that his reference to my previous relationship with Brax.

Heath's cheekiness earned a smack from Brax and before they could erupt in another fight I decided it would be easier to ask them questions at the hospital. At least there they wouldn't be able to hurt each other. Plus I hated seeing Brax like this, covered in blood. Even though he is currently acting like an absolute dick, I can't help but want to take away his pain.

'Right, seeing as you're not making this easy for me. You're both going to the hospital to get checked out and I will ask you questions there'

For this I received loud groans from both men but they both got in the car without need for further force.

It was nearly impossible to drive without sneaking looks at Brax. He was gazing out the window, as far away from Heath as possible in the confines of the car. Whatever they were arguing over must been pretty important for Brax to still be angry. He always used to say girls are ridiculous for making arguments last for days.

Whatever it is I am determined to get to the bottom of it because I know how much family means to the Braxton's.


End file.
